Clarisse's Spoils of War (Perisse)
by Titanking666
Summary: Takes place during "The Sea of Monsters" movie. After completing and succeeding in their quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece, Percy can't help but despair as the prophecy begins to worry him greatly. During his struggles, the least likely person anyone he would ever guess was offering to be there for him. And along this path, he and a certain daughter of Ares form a powerful bond.


_**Clarisse's Spoils of War (Perisse)**_

**The one-shots were originally just for the goddesses, but since demigoddesses are being requested, I don't see why not. It'll definitely make writing more interesting for me. The two that were suggested so far are Annabeth and Clarisse. Even though Annabeth was the one asked for first and ask for more than Clarisse, I'm doing one with Clarisse first. Reason is because there aren't enough Percy x Clarisse stories out there. Leven Rambin makes Clarisse a hot piece of ass, and no one's giving her enough credit for it, which I think really needs to be fixed. Plus, there's already a lot of Percy x Annabeth stories and one-shots as it is. We need more different pairings for Percy, which is why I started these one-shots. It was originally just going to be one with Gaia for me, but after being thinking about it, decided to write more, so far for Hera, Artemis, and Hestia. I started off as a Percy x Annabeth fan like so many others, but after I expanded my horizons a while back, I'm now pretty much going for Percy being paired with almost any girl. I guess you could say I went from a Percy x Annabeth fan to a lemons fan. Anyways, hope you all like this one like the others. I'll be starting this one-shot off as an OS (off screen) moment in the Sea of Monsters movie and continuing the rest from wherever I go from there.**

Even though I was grateful that the fleece was ours and we were on our way home to restore the barrier and reassure the safety of our home, I was kinda already missing the action. The ride back home on Clarisse's yacht was pretty lame and boring for my taste. Maybe I was half expecting for something else to happen to us by now. But there was nothing going on. No last-minute surprises from Luke or any of his allies, no Polyphemus trying to get us before we leave the island, no Charybdis and/or Scylla attacking us again, and no last-minute surprises from Kronos even. It was just a quiet boat ride home. As a demigod, you learn from Chiron you should never let your guard down, it's what gotten a number of other half-bloods killed in the past, and it happen us to. Maybe I was being a little too cautious and too careful but given everything we had to go through to get here and all, and that the prophecy the Oracle gave me is only beginning, I couldn't help but be on edge.

Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, and Tyson were all inside either getting some rest, thanking the gods that the quest was fulfilled, and they were still alive, or that we didn't lose Annabeth and she was gonna live after all. I didn't know exactly, but quite frankly with how uneasy I still felt about everything that happened and whatever else lies ahead, I didn't really care either. I was just standing over the edge, leaning against the rail of the front of the yacht, watching us sail through the water and heading home. They were carefree and happy for the moment, and I didn't want to ruin that for them. But I wasn't going to join them either with how I was too distracted and lost with my thoughts and concerns. Even the glorious sight of water and the sweet smell of the sea breeze wasn't enough to get me to stop feeling troubled with my thoughts. It was just too quiet for my likings. Even though I hoped nothing happened, so we don't get involved in any other situations, not getting involved in any trouble worried me more than getting involved in any trouble. I just wished something, or someone would come out and break the silence, get me out of my thoughts, and get some possible action started.

"Jackson." Clarisse said, coming outside and finding me against the yacht rail.

'Not anything I had in mind really, but I guess it'll have to do.' I thought to myself.

"Jackson, what're you doing out here? Don't you know what time it is?" Clarisse said, walking up to me.

"Not tired." I answered.

"Relax. We'll be home by morning." Clarisse said.

"Easy for you to say." I simply commented.

Even though she was behind me and I didn't have any visual sight of her, I was pretty sure I could feel a confused look coming from her. Not a look you usually get from someone like her really, given how she's usually a confident and independent kind of woman.

"Okay Jackson, what's wrong? Why are you out here? Why are being so edgy right now?" Clarisse asked.

I could've been going crazy from all the stress and everything. But it sounded like Clarisse sounded like she was concerned for me. She sounded like she was actually worried for me right now. Which was weird considering she's always putting me down and making me feel even more miserable than what I already am at certain times.

"What's it to you?" I asked in a glum mood, not really in the mood to talk, especially to Clarisse La Rue out of all people.

"Well, you aren't inside with the rest of us and out here doing nothing instead. And I noticed that you seemed to be in a bad mood somehow. So, I was just trying to be, . . . you know, . . . nice." Clarisse said uneasily.

I just moved my head to have a look at her from the corner of my eyes. She looked a little uncertain of what she was doing, and maybe even a little afraid. It wasn't really a sight I'd think to find on Clarisse La Rue at all. But I was actually seeing what I was seeing. After a moment of silent, neither one of us saying anything, she looked like she wanted to say something else, but I ended up beating her to it by speaking first.

"I'm too worked up to relax. This quest was only the beginning of so much more, I can feel it. I know this was all only the beginning. There are other even greater challenges out there ahead of us. Kronos will be back one day, and our fight is nowhere near close to being over. And I can't help but feel a great deal of pain and despair approaching us one day in the events to come." I explained and then went back to looking out to the ocean.

Clarisse didn't say anything. I guess she was trying to process what I explained to her, or maybe she just didn't know what to say to what I explained altogether. Not that I expected her to really. She may have fulfilled and survived her quest, but she still had no idea that this quest was only the key to so many other big events that were to come. She has no knowledge of the prophecy the Oracle had given me before I left camp to try and help her. Quite frankly, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson don't know at all either. All I ever told them was that the prophecy stated that I was destined to either save Olympus and the world or destroy them and all of us with them. I never told any of them the whole prophecy. They don't know that the prophecy also says that the battle will come to an end on my 20th birthday **(Just in case anyone doesn't know, even though it was age 16 in the books, the movie went for age 20.)** and that it'll end by me making a choice that will not only cost me my life and get myself killed, but also will either save or destroy everyone and everything. It was a whole lot to process for just one half-blood.

As the silence kept going, I just kept on looking out to the seas, wondering what I was going to do, why it had to be me that the prophecy had to refer to for such a big task, and how was I going to be able to preserve Olympus and the world instead of raze it, when I wasn't even sure if I was ever gonna be good enough to be able to save us all. With how I doubted I was gonna be good enough for this prophecy, I really wished that I wasn't the half-blood the Oracle was referring to in the prophecy, that the Oracle would be referring to someone else. Anyone else who would have a better chance of succeeding in this prophecy than I did. But at the same time, I also didn't want the Oracle to refer to another half-blood. With how big and major this prophecy obviously is, it's perfectly clear that a lot of danger lies ahead and that there was so much at stake through it. The stress and pressure I felt from it was so suffocating and scary to me, that I didn't want a single other person to feel what I was feeling. It was just so much at once that I had no idea how to handle it all. With how I was so lost in all of these thoughts, I almost didn't notice the feeling of something on my arm. I looked over to see that Clarisse had placed her hand on my arm in a comforting manner. I looked up at her to see that she had her complete attention on me.

"There's nothing to worry about Percy. We have the fleece and everyone's alive and unharmed. Everything will be fine." Clarisse offered.

Even if I didn't show it, I was pretty shocked that Clarisse was revealing a gentler side to her.

"I really wish you were right Clarisse, but I'm afraid there's a whole lot to worry about, and everything's not going to be alright. Not for me, at least." I countered.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"I mean that because of me sending Kronos back into his sarcophagus back there, he'll be after me just as much as anyone else now. He'll be ruthless and merciless in his conquest for revenge against me. The amount of offense he'll take from his defeat back there will be limitless. He'll stop at nothing to have my head. And honestly, with the whole pro . . . pressure I feel on me, next time I probably won't be as lucky as I was just recently." I explained.

I couldn't believe I almost told her about the prophecy. I guess I was so lost in my worries about my possible next encounter with Kronos and everyone possibly dying, I wasn't quite thinking clearly. No one except for Chiron knew about the prophecy, not the whole thing at least, only the simple part of it, that I'll either save or destroy Olympus and the world with it, and that was how I wanted to keep it. I didn't want to make anyone have to worry about me or feel as rough about this as I do. Knowing that I was gonna die in just a few short years from now was really taking a toll on me, putting a lot of things to a whole new perspective for me and how I view things. I try not to let it get to me, but it wasn't easy.

"Don't let it get to you Percy. We'll be fine." Clarisse said, moving her hand from my arm to my shoulder.

"You know, I really wish you were right. But no, we're not gonna be fine. Or at least, I won't be." I replied with a sigh.

By the look I could feel coming from her towards me, I could tell that Clarisse was very confused and had no idea why I was saying these things. Not that I had any intention of telling her.

"Percy, I think you need to get some rest. Why don't you come inside?" Clarisse offered.

"I'm fine here." I quickly replied.

"You don't seem fine to me." Clarisse argued.

"Well, if you had to deal with all the hell that I'm forced to endure, then you'd be no different." I countered.

She didn't say anything after that. I was hoping she was getting the message, that I had so much going on, more anyone could imagine, and I wasn't gonna be much of my former self because of it and whatever comes my way. When I felt Clarisse remove her hand from my shoulder, I thought she was gonna head back inside and leave me alone to dwell back in my thoughts and concerns for what is to come. But instead, she just stayed out with me. She even leaned against the rail with me, with her shoulder being right against mine. I looked over to her in confusion. She seemed to pick up that I had my eyes on her after a while.

"If you won't come back in, I'm staying here. Besides, you were there for me when I needed someone in this quest. And it's more than obvious that you're troubled about something, so I'm gonna be here for you." Clarisse replied, turning her head back to the seas.

I just turned back to the seas to, not bothering to say anything about that. Eventually, I felt Clarisse grabbed my hand. I turned my head to our intertwined and then looked at Clarisse with a raised eyebrow. She just offered me a smile, and it wasn't a mocking, teasing, or harassing smile like how she would usually give me. It was an actual, genuine, kind, and friendly smile. A kind of smile she doesn't usually give to me, or much of anyone for that matter. She then just turned her head back to the seas with that smile still on her face, not saying a single word. I just turned back to the seas, not saying a single word either. I minute later, I couldn't help but feel a small smile form on my face. Maybe things wouldn't end up being as bad as I think they will. Maybe things will turn out a little better than I expect.

-Line Break-

As if I wasn't as lost as I already was about everything, things just started getting even more confusing than before. Thanks to the Golden Fleece we brought back for Thalia and her tree, it ended up doing a lot more for us than what we thought it would. We knew that it would heal and restore Thalia's tree for us, and the barrier for camp as well. But what we didn't expect, or think could happen was the Golden Fleece also bringing Thalia back to life. The daughter of Zeus was no longer a demigod turned into a tree, but now a nineteen-year-old half-blood, resurrected from the dead. **(With how they added four years to the prophecy in the movies, which is what I'm safely assuming is what they did to Percy's age in the movies, I'm doing the same to Thalia's age, and most likely everyone else.) **This would probably have all of you think that I'm thinking that maybe the prophecy wasn't referring to me after all. That maybe the prophecy was referring to Thalia the whole time. Well, if I were a great fool, I probably would. But I knew it had to be referring to me, that despite everything going on, Thalia isn't the one the prophecy is referring to. The fact that as far as I know, Thalia has no knowledge of the prophecy whatsoever kinda says it all for me. Not to mention, back at the sea of monsters, Kronos specifically said that my destiny was written long ago. He clearly knows of the prophecy, and if he says it's my destiny, that's a dead giveaway with him being the titan of time and all.

But I'm sure you're all wondering more on the matter of Thalia. So, I'll just move on with that. At first, everyone was very shocked and godsmacked that Thalia was alive again. But it didn't take too long until that shock turned into happiness, that the daughter of Zeus lived again. Chiron was even shocked at first, but eventually joined in on being happy of Thalia's return. Which lead to him throwing her a, I suppose you could call, "Welcome back!" party at the dining pavilion. She accepted his offer, but she didn't seem too into the idea of a party with how she seemed too overwhelmed with everything she learned from her friends Annabeth and Grover. Things like she had two cousins from Poseidon, me and Tyson, that Luke had betrayed us and is now serving the Titans, that she was turned into a tree by her father years ago, and that Kronos returned and is out there somewhere, in pieces, sure. But the threat is real because it's the father of all gods we're dealing with. She was impressed that another one of the big three had an offspring like her father Zeus, devastated that Luke betrayed them and was our enemy now, shocked that she really did die and was now unintentionally brought back to life, and completely godsmacked that Father Time himself was out of Tartarus and preparing to exact his revenge. I couldn't blame her. It was a huge situation, and it wasn't getting any better.

It was because of that simple fact that while everyone else was having a good time at celebrating Thalia's return, I wasn't. While I was still a little shocked and happy that Thalia was back, I was still way to lost in my thoughts on the prophecy. I doubted I was ever gonna be able to get my mind off the prophecy. Which is why I was overall just sitting on the Poseidon table, just looking around at everything that was happening and trying to not get involved in any of it. It ended up being a little harder than I was hoping for with how there were quite a number of daughters of Aphrodite who came by and were flirting with me and/or trying to drag me off the Poseidon table for a dance. And the more it kept going on, the more I was getting kinda irritated. Well, at least there weren't any alcohol beverages at the party, that was a huge relief for me. But it didn't make the party any less suffocating for me.

"Hey Percy." Drew Tanaka of the Aphrodite cabin said as she came over to me.

Drew Tanaka, the biggest heart breaker and slut of the whole camp, the daughter of Aphrodite that probably is always determined to get what she wants one way or another, and a girl that made people like me feel sick to their stomach. Out of all the daughters of Aphrodite that I didn't want flirting with me, let alone be around me, Drew was the main one.

"Hey." I simply went with a dead and bored tone in my voice.

"What's a good-looking guy like you doing here all by yourself?" Drew asked in her usual flirting tone.

"Not a party person." I simply answered in the same tone as before.

"Aw, can't handle being around so many people?" Drew asked playfully as she sat right next to me, and a little too close for my liking with how she was pressing the side of her body against mine.

"Something like that." I simply replied, my tone not changing at all and feeling very uncomfortable with her so close to me.

"Aw, you poor thing. You want me to make you feel better?" Drew playfully asked, tracing her finger up and down my arm.

"I don't really think you could." I commented.

"How about a special night in my cabin, just for you?" Drew said as she then started walking her index and middle fingers from my hand to my shoulder, making me feel even more uncomfortable than before.

"I'm good." I said, really wanting her to get away from me.

"Come on Daddy. Don't say no to Mommy." Drew as she leaned in and playfully bit my ear with her teeth.

"You're making me even more uncomfortable than before." I commented, getting my ear out of her mouth and trying to keep her out of my sight by facing away from her.

"Come on baby. You know that you want me. You also need me, and you need me bad." Drew whispered and then started pecking my necking, making me feel even more uncomfortable than before.

"No, I don't want or need you. But I do want and need you to leave now." I replied.

Then, all of a sudden, Drew grabbed my shoulders and forced me on my back, catching me completely off guard. Then she straddled my waist while grabbing my wrists and held me down.

"Be in denial all you want hot stuff." Drew said, grinding herself on me.

"Drew stop." I said, trying to get her off me.

"Come to Mommy baby." Drew said and then started to wiggle her tongue out as she started to lean down towards me.

"Oh gods!" I said with a rise to my voice.

Just went I was about to suffer Drew's advances; she was stopped by a hand grabbing her by the shoulder. She was then raised back up in a sitting position and turned around. Just then, another hand that was formed into a fist came by fast and hit Drew right across the face. She gasped at the impact of the fist and was sent both off me and the table and landed on the ground. I took a few seconds to take the sight of Drew lying on the floor before turning to the direction the fist came from. In that direction was Clarisse, giving Drew a look of absolute disgust and hate.

"Back off Drew." Clarisse said.

Then she turned to me and she had a look of concern for me. She offered me a hand, which I took, and she lifted me up in a sitting position.

"You alright?" Clarisse asked.

"I am now." I answered.

She just offered a tiny smile and pulled me off the table. Just then, Drew slowly got up, and she was not at all happy.

"You bitch! You ruined my make-up, got messed up my hair, and left a bruise on my beautiful face!" Drew exclaimed.

"Suck it up buttercup." Clarisse said.

"Oh, she doesn't suck it up. She fucks it out." I threw in.

Clarisse had her fist in front of her mouth to lower the volume of her laughter. In anyone's wondering, long story short, having a selfish shit for a stepfather like Gabe Ugliano can have quite a number of impacts on your life and personality.

"How dare you." Drew said, looking very offended.

"Come on Percy." Clarisse said, grabbing my hand and leading me away from Drew and the party, not that I minded at all.

"Thanks Clarisse." I said.

"Don't mention it. Drew's a slut. She makes me sick." Clarisse responded.

"You and me both." I commented.

It was a pleasant silent after that as we made the rest of our way to my cabin. **(I'm gonna try going with how Percy's cabin looked in the movies. Though with how mostly the outside of it was shown, and not as much of the inside of it, I might make some modifications to it a little.) **As we went inside, Clarisse took a moment to look around and admire Poseidon's design for me. It was about the same reaction I had when Chiron first brought me here. The long boats hanging from the ceiling, the coral chair and desk on one side of the cabin, the dock outside that leads to the wide-open lake at it most beautiful angle, the other side of the cabin having a hammock recliner seat as well as a king size hammock bed, and a whole bunch of sailor accessories in it.

"Wow, this is what Poseidon built just for you, huh?" Clarisse asked, looking around.

"Originally, just me, yes. But now, it's home for two sons of Poseidon, me and Tyson." I answered.

"How come Poseidon makes something pretty cool for his kids and yet Ares just makes something normal and bland for his kids?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't have an answer to that." I answered.

"Well, it's really nice here." Clarisse offered.

"Thanks." I replied.

We just stood where we were without saying anything for a few moments.

"So, still troubled about everything that happened recently?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, nothing's changed for me as of right now." I answered.

"Look Percy, I'm not really the best for stuff like this. But don't doubt yourself or think any less of yourself from everything. You'll do fine." Clarisse offered.

"I wish that were true, but no." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

I still had no intention of telling anyone the prophecy, so I was disappointed when she asked that question.

"You know, because I've been pretty unexceptional, haven't exactly been the half-blood that everyone has been expecting me to be, and overall, I'm nowhere near good enough to handle what comes in the future. I'm basically as good as dead." I explained.

"Percy, don't say stuff like that." Clarisse said.

"You know it's true Clarisse. You know better than anyone else here. Hell, you even knew way before I ever did." I commented.

Clarisse looked like for a brief second that I basically just godsmacked her across her face and that she had a look of regret on her face. But I couldn't tell for sure with the way the look was only on her face for a brief second and she instantly got her normal expression back on.

"I was wrong Percy. I was way off. You have more to offer than anyone else here. I don't know what worries you like this so badly, but I have no doubt you'll get through it." Clarisse said.

"I wish you were right, but you're wrong. I'm as good as dead." I responded.

"Why do you keep saying that? Why are you being so negative about whatever it is that's bothering you?" Clarisse asked, slowly starting to raise her voice a little.

"Because I'm not good enough." I answered while slowly beginning to raise my voice a little.

It made me wish right now that this place had windows and a door so that I could make sure no one would be able to hear in on any of this. At least the drapes were down so no one would be able to see any of this.

"Stop saying that. I don't like hearing you say these things, especially everything you recently went through to keep our home safe. You should be living your life to your best, not to your worst." Clarisse said, taking a step closer to me.

"If I die, then I die. What does it matter? We're all born to die anyways." I argued, taking a step closer to her.

"It matters to me!" Clarisse exclaimed, taking another step closer to me.

"Oh really!?" I retorted, taking another step closer to her.

"Really!" Clarisse yelled, standing right in front of me.

And after that, I don't know how or what happened, but I ended up leaning over to her and kissed her on her lips. Clarisse's eyes widened in shock as my lips planted themselves on hers. When I ended the kiss, she just stood there, shocked and unmoving. I, realizing what I just did, but didn't know why I did it, ended being in the same state as her. We just stared at each other shocked and confused at what just happened.

"Did . . . Did you just . . . kiss me?" Clarisse asked shocked.

"Uh, . . ." I was able to get out as the best way of saying yes at the moment, given how I was so shocked and confused that I kissed her, and for no reason apparently.

"Why did you kiss me?" Clarisse quietly asked.

"I . . . I uh, . . . I don't know really. It . . . just happened somehow." I got out.

Clarisse didn't say anything, she just continued looking at me with that confused expression.

"Sorry. I . . . I don't know what came over me. I . . ." I tried to get out but was stopped when Clarisse suddenly did the same thing to me.

Clarisse crashed her lips on mine and kissed me. And just like how she was when I kissed her, I was too shocked and godsmacked to say or do anything. Her kiss lasted a tad bit longer than mine did. And when she removed her lips from mine, she seemed even more confused than before like how I did.

"Uh, . . ." I got out but wasn't able to form any other words.

"Sorry." Clarisse said.

"It's cool." I responded.

"It's cool?" Clarisse asked.

"It's cool." I confirmed.

"Okay." Clarisse simply responded.

After that, we just looked deeply at each other's eyes. Overall, there was nothing but confusion and lost in both of our eyes. But there was also a hint of something else. I didn't know what it was, only that all my focus was on Clarisse, and hers was on me. As we continued to stare at each other's eyes, we both slowly began to lean over to each other again until our lips met again. We started another kiss, only this one lasted longer than the other two. With how lost we both obviously still were, I was pretty sure neither one of us knew what the hell we were doing. But as the kiss went on, it got more passionate. Passionate enough for me to move my hands on her waist and for her to move her hands on my shoulders and to turn our kiss into a make out session. The kiss eventually stopped when we needed a quick moment to catch our breaths. It was there that it was back to us looking deeply into each other's eyes. That small thing I saw in her eyes and in the small reflection of my own was stronger than before, but still didn't know what it was. Clarisse seemed to see the exact same way and started to act on it. Her hands, which were both still on my shoulders, grabbed the edges of my jacket and slowly moved it off my shoulders.

"Percy." Clarisse whispered.

"Clarisse." I whispered back.

It was then, when she dropped my jacket on the floor, that things got heated up even more as we started to intensely kiss each other. This kiss wasn't just with our lips, but every inch and corner of our mouths and tongues. I helped her work out of her jacket like how she did me during the kiss. Clarisse tightly wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to bring me closer to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up in my arms, which she responded with wrapping her legs around my waist. The whole time, the kiss never broke or ended for a single second. Next thing I knew I threw us on the hammock bed with her underneath me and me above her. I was pretty sure we both still had no idea what we were doing or what was going on exactly. But it apparently felt too right to stop. The kiss probably went on for quite a few minutes. I didn't know really. Quite frankly, I actually had nothing on my mind right now other than the girl I was feeling the heat with. Clarisse was the only thing I had my focus on. After however long the kiss went on, I ended up feeling something tight, something that made me gasped in shocked. Clarisse also ended up gasping, but in pain as she had a look of pain on her face. That was when our kiss stopped, and we looked at each other confused again. When we looked around to see what happened, we were shocked at what we saw. Somehow, without realizing it while we kissed, we ended up stripping from our clothes until we were both completely naked. We also noticed something even more shocking than that. I had an erection formed and it was buried inside of Clarisse's netherlips.

"Percy . . . we're . . ." Clarisse tried to get out but was too shocked to say anything more.

"I know." I simply got out since I couldn't think of anything else to say.

We were both too shocked to say anything else. Figuring it was probably best to stop whatever it was that was happening between us exactly, I started to move out. But I stopped when moving only a little caused Clarisse to gasp again. I just remained still as she was trying to catch her breath. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me back for another kiss and started to thrust her hips up at me. Regardless of how I was surprised she didn't want to stop, I responded back and started to thrust in and out of her. I moved one of my arms under her to hold her close to me and used the other to move to bend her leg up and then moved it to grope her ass, causing her to arch her back up and hold me closer to her.

"Oh Percy." Clarisse moaned as she moved her lips from mine to my shoulder and neck.

I moved my lips to her neck and side of her face as I began to increase the speed and strength of my thrusts. It was at this point of time that I completely turned off my mind, which meant the prophecy was completely shut from my mind for the first time since I learned about it. The only thing I could see, hear, feel, smell, and taste was Clarisse.

"Don't stop Percy! Don't stop!" Clarisse loudly moaned as she started to claw at my back with her fingers and rubbing the back of my leg with her foot.

With how my thrusts were getting even faster and rougher than before, the hammock bed was starting to rock back and forth and make creaking noises from the ropes. Clarisse's moans were getting louder and more desperate than before. And I was spiraling out of control, pounding Clarisse over and over again, not paying any heed to anyone or anything else, and grunting in my thrusts as they seemed to get more needy than before. Again, I had no idea how long we were at it. It could've been a few minutes, it could've been an hour, it probably could've been longer than that. All I really did know for sure is that we kept going until Clarisse and I both reached our releases. Clarisse and I took a few minutes to catch our breathes from experiencing our releases and from however long we spent having blind sex with each other, or whatever kind of sex this could be described as. Eventually it was back to us starring into each other's eyes, and I was pretty shocked at what I saw, love. Romantic, sexual, and unconditional love. Clarisse brought me in for another kiss, which I responded as I moved us, so I was laying om my back and had Clarisse at my side and in my arms. Clarisse just snuggled into me and held me close to herself. We just stayed quiet as the night went on, until we passed out and we were deeply asleep.

-Line Break-

When I came to my senses, the first thing that I notices was that I smelled perfume in front of me and felt something heavy against me. I slowly opened my eyes and was momentarily shocked that it was Clarisse I felt against me. I had my arm around Clarisse's waist and held her close to me with her back pressed against my chest. The events of last night ended up coming back to me, shocking me all over again and not believing that I actually had sex with Clarisse somehow. I didn't understand how or why. One moment we were arguing about me either being or not being good enough for what the future has in store for me, and then the next, we started to kiss each other and then I throw her on my bed and get laid. With how shocked I was, I almost didn't notice Clarisse stir awake. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face me. She didn't seem shocked, lost, or confused like how I did. She seemed like her normal self, give or take a few exceptions here and there.

"Hey Percy." Clarisse said gently.

"Hi." I simply replied.

Clarisse placed her hand of my cheek and began rubbing it. She didn't seem upset or angry with me at all, or in an accusing mood. She just seemed to be in a pretty happy mood somehow. Not exactly the kind of mood I'd expect to find on her after last night. She didn't even say anything either. She just kept looking at me and rubbing my cheek until the horn signaling for all half-blood to report to the dining pavilion for breakfast was sounded.

"We should, um, . . . get ready for breakfast." I said.

"Yeah." Clarisse whispered and then planted a quick kiss on my lips.

She got up and went pick up and put on her clothes. As she did, I slowly got up to do the same. But I ended up going slower than Clarisse did. Not because I wasn't able to move at my natural speed. But because I couldn't help but stare at Clarisse, her naked and glorious body. The body I wrecked last night because of just being caught up in the moment or whatever. I had a very strong feeling I was gonna end up getting my ass kicked for last night sometime today.

"See you later Percy." Clarisse said after she was fully dressed and headed out.

"See you." I replied as I continued to get dress and eventually headed out to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

I had no idea what was getting into me ever since last night, but I did know that shit was probably getting even more real than before.

-Line Break-

After I was done with breakfast, I just went straight back to my cabin. Breakfast was very uneventful to say the least. Grover and Annabeth were catching up with Thalia, which I decided to not be a part of since I wasn't in a social mood. Tyson was talking to Chiron and Dionysus about something, no idea what about, but I didn't really care much. Which is why, to my relief, I was able to eat on my own and by myself. But it didn't make it any better that I thought I could feel many pairs of eyes looking in my direction. Either there were quite a few people staring at me, or I was just really put out and not myself. Either way, I was very eager to get back to my cabin after I was done eating. I intended to just stay at my cabin the whole day and ditch all camp activities. But it turns out I didn't need to. It was only a few short minutes after breakfast that it started to rain, and a thunderstorm followed shortly after. Because of the storm, camp activities were cancelled. Chiron doesn't like us doing camp activities in ugly weather. Apparently, it's a bad omen to him or something.

Anyways, after I headed back to my cabin, I just crashed on the hammock recliner. I just sat there for the past few hours, dwelling on my thoughts. For once, I actually wasn't thinking about the prophecy or whatever the future might hold for me anymore. Instead, all I could think about was last night and the woman I spent that night within my hammock bed, Clarisse. It was the most unbelievable thing I've ever done. It was also unbelievable that Clarisse hadn't gone apeshit on me for it. She always seemed to hate me more than anyone else ever did, with the exception of my ex stepfather Gabe of course, so it confused me how she wasn't upset at me. I mean, I know I helped her on her quest and everything, but still, there wasn't much of a positive relationship going on between the two of us, so it made no sense to me. We weren't friends, we weren't partners, we weren't even acquaintances. Associates at the most, cousins if you want to get all technical about the screwed-up family tree we're a part of, but other than that, we didn't mean too much of anything to each other.

"Percy?" Someone said, startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to see that it was none other than Clarisse. She was wrapped in a brown knee length raincoat that seemed to have gotten pretty drenched in all of the rain. And yet despite that, I was so lost and deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice her come in. Either I was losing my touch more than I thought, or Clarisse just has a hell of a talent of getting to me.

"Hey." I breathed out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Clarisse apologized.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I, uh, . . . I was just lost in my thoughts again." I breathed out as I slowly got up from the hammock recliner to stand up.

"Yeah, you kinda looked like you were dead to the world." Clarisse commented.

"Been having a lot on my mind lately." I commented.

"Yeah, me to." Clarisse said.

I had a good guess as to what she meant when she said that, which had nothing to do with what I had going on in my mind.

"So, . . . um, . . . about last night, . . ." Clarisse started in a unsure tone.

With how unsure and uncertain she seemed about this topic I assumed she actually wasn't gonna kill me after all. Or if she was weighing her options, I at least was given a chance to speak my thoughts.

"Yeah, . . . um, . . . I'm really sorry about what happened last night Clarisse. I honestly don't know what came over me. Maybe I was just overwhelmed with everything that we've been through recently, I just got caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking straight, if I was thinking at all. You probably hate me even more than before now, don't you?" I explained.

"Actually, no. I don't." Clarisse responded.

"But you still hate me, right?" I asked, very certain I knew what I was talking about.

"When have I ever said that I hated you? As far as I can remember, I never said that I hated you." Clarisse said.

"Well, yeah, you're right. You've never said it. But I always thought that your tactics of harassing me and putting me down every time I would lose, and you would win said it all. I thought I was your favorite punching bag." I explained.

Clarisse looked like she had a glimmer of shame and regret in her eyes. As if what I just said was something that hit her hard and was something, she wish she could take back. After that, she had a look of determination in her eyes, as if she was determined to make sure she gets something that she wanted.

"Well that wasn't the case." Clarisse said as she came closer to me.

"I don't get it, what is the . . ." I started but was stopped by Clarisse as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her for a kiss.

My eyes widened in shock and my whole body had stiffen in place and I wasn't able to move at all as Clarisse moved her lips against mine. After about half a minute of Clarisse kissing me, she broke the kiss and moved back slightly. I stared at her shocked as she seemed to gaze lovingly at me.

"I . . . I uh . . ." I stuttered.

"Sometimes, when a girl is mean to a guy and that guy just so happens to be a guy she likes, it's usually because they don't want to admit liking him, or they're scared of having such feelings. They're scared of having a relationship that'll break their hearts, and girls hate being hurt much more than guys. It's basically a protective barrier for the girl as she tells herself that she doesn't want to like the guy or that maybe she doesn't have a chance to be with the guy and he's most likely to end up with another girl instead, or he reminds her of a past relationship that she doesn't want any reminder of. And then there are occasions that girls may not want to be in a relationship, because they aren't interested, or ready. So that's why girls tend to be mean to the guys they like, that if the guy doesn't like the girl, maybe it'll be easier for the girl to ignore her feelings for him. And to possibly get his attention in at least some way. It can sometimes also be their method of flirting. Either way, when a girl tries to push away the guy she likes because they're scared, or jealous, or anything else, it basically to protect themselves from getting their hearts broken. Some girls are very serious about feelings, and some others treat feelings like a game of _hard to get_." Clarisse explained.

**(In case anyone doesn't know, I'm not a girl. I'm a guy, so I honestly don't know much about girls. I just take guesses in trying to figure them out based on things I've seen in movies, TV shows, books, and experiences I've witnessed throughout my life.)**

"When it comes to girls, God really has one hell of a cruel sense of humor. You girls are just such confusing and difficult creatures." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Clarisse said with a snicker.

"So, . . . um, . . . are you trying to tell me . . ." I started but wasn't quite able to finish how this was a lot for me to process, let alone to think about.

"I like you Percy. I've liked you since I first saw you." Clarisse admitted as she started tracing her fingers on my cheek.

"I thought that you liked Chris." I said.

Clarisse seemed shocked and disturbed that I brought that up. I never knew or would've guessed that Clarisse actually had such feelings for me. Like everyone else, I thought she hated me with every fiber of her existence. But also, like everyone else, I thought that she liked Chris Rodriguez, given how the two of them had a bit of a history. Nothing too deep or too strong, only that Chris was the only guy she was ever respectful to and admired as an equal. I can only guess how shocking and maybe even hurtful it was for her when she found out that he decided to side with Luke and chose to serve the Titans. Clarisse seemed to ponder on how to reply to what I just said, as if it was something, she wasn't sure how to explain, or maybe she knew how to explain, she just didn't feel too comfortable in telling me the answer.

"I never had any feelings for Chris. He was a friend and a trusted person at the time, but never a crush or anything. I guess he was a bit of a rebound, that if I spend enough time with him, I could forget my feelings for you and learn to have those feelings for him instead. I guess I was fighting a losing battle when I was acting on those thoughts." Clarisse admitted.

"I wouldn't know. I've never really been in a situation like this." I replied.

"What about Annabeth?" Clarisse asked in an uneasy tone.

Everyone seemed to think that there was something more than just friendship going on between me and Annabeth with how she helped me on my quests and everything.

"Honestly, I did have a bit of an attraction towards her when I first saw her. But our first meeting in my first game of Capture the Flag, her cutting me up and nearly killing me, pretty much ruined that. And getting to know her made it easier for me to easily not feel anything romantic for her. She's beautiful, yeah. But she's over dramatic, prideful, arrogant, she can't just accept the truth that Luke is now her enemy, and her annoying tendency of being a smart ass is a gigantic pain in my ass. So as far as she and I go, I only intend to remain friends, which is pretty hard at times with how she gets on my nerves a lot." I explained.

Clarisse had a little hope shine on her face at this. If she was hiding all of these feeling for me before, she's not anymore.

"So, there isn't another girl at all?" Clarisse asked.

"Nope. With how I've been abused quite a lot by my ex stepfather and his friends as a kid growing up, I've developed some trust issues. I guess it's all a matter of me having my own protective barrier. Which is why if I ever do end up in a relationship with someone, I'm not gonna do it just because of her looks. I'm gonna do it because I know she's someone I can truly trust, that I truly love, get married to, start a family with, grow old, and meet in the afterlife with." I answered.

Clarisse seemed pleased with my answer.

"So then Percy Jackson, where do we go from here?" Clarisse asked with that smile I was so used to seeing from her on her face.

"I don't know exactly. I've never been in a position like this before." I answered.

"I have an idea." Clarisse said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and then leaned in for another kiss, only this one lasted for about five seconds.

She seemed so happy about what was happening. I was shocked about it all that I had trouble wrapping my head around it all.

"Clarisse, . . . I, . . ." I stuttered, not being able to form any words.

"I know it's a lot that I'm throwing at you, and I know this is probably weird for you with how I lead you to believe that I hated you. But I really do like you a lot Percy. After what we experienced last night, I'm not afraid or ashamed of what I feel anymore. I know what I want. I wasn't ready back then. But now I am. I want you Percy. I want us to be together." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse, . . . I, . . . I can't believe you're actually saying this." I managed to get out.

"I only wish I said it sooner." Clarisse said as she hugged me and placed her head against the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her, not saying anything. I didn't even pay any attention to how her drenched raincoat was starting to soak my clothes. I never would've guessed Clarisse actually had feelings for me. It was appreciated, but unexpected. It was also sad. Clarisse wanted a relationship with me. She wanted something I couldn't give her. Don't get me wrong, what happened between us last night was amazing and it definitely brought a series of new feelings for her. But there was still the prophecy to think about. She still didn't know about the prophecy at all. The fact that I only had a few years to live made it hard for me to focus on anything that wasn't the prophecy. And I didn't know how I could be in a relationship with someone if I wasn't able to give them what they need. It kinda made me wish Clarisse did hate me. That way I wouldn't have to break her heart like this. I didn't want to hurt her, but it wouldn't be fair to either one of us if I went a long with something that I didn't have both my mind and heart in. Despite not wanting to cause her any harm, it was best all around if Clarisse was with someone else, and it was better to do it now instead of later.

"Um, well Clarisse, I appreciate your feelings for me. I've honestly never felt so happy to know that someone outside of my family cares so much about me." I began.

"Glad to hear it." Clarisse said and then started licking and sucking on my neck.

"But I'm afraid we can't be together." I finished.

Clarisse stopped her assault on my neck and moved so she was looking at me in dead in the eye. Only this time she had no hope or joy in her eyes this time. She had shock, hurt, and a hint of anger. It was also at this moment that there was lightning and thunder starting to add with the rain.

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"As much as I would love to, I can't be with you." I said.

"You're rejecting me?" Clarisse asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Clarisse." I responded.

"You're sorry? You're Sorry?! I just poor out my feelings for you, tell how I really feel, and that I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and you're just gonna reject me?!" Clarisse asked, raising her voice as the question went on.

"Clarisse, it's not how it sounds." I tried to reason with her.

"Oh, I know exactly how it sounds!" Clarisse exclaimed, pulling away from me.

"You don't like me at all! How I feel for you means nothing to you! What happened between us to you was nothing, but a mistake and you regret it! You might even think I'm shallow, don't you!" Clarisse exclaimed while trying to fight the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"No Clarisse, that's not it, it all does mean a lot to me. Your feelings, our bond, our connection, it means more to me than anything else right now. It's not that I don't want to be with you, or that I think you're shallow or anything bad. And I don't regret last night. It was confusing and out of the ordinary for me, but I don't regret it. I would be more than lucky to be with you, just like any other guy. But it just can't happen because it won't work." I explained as simply as I could.

Clarisse didn't seem convinced that I was telling the truth, but at the same time, she seemed confused by what I was trying to explain to her.

"So, what happened between means a lot to you, huh?" Then why are you rejecting me? You say that it won't work between us and that there's no point in trying because of that. But at the same time, you say that you'd be more than lucky if we were together." Clarisse demanded.

"I'm just saying it'd be best for everyone all around if you were to end up with someone else." I answered.

"What, is this about me being so mean to you and putting you down all the time? Is your rejection because I'm not your type, or was I just a part of some conquest you have for yourself?" Clarisse asked.

"No Clarisse, the past has nothing to do with this. I have no intention to become a womanizer, and as I said, I'd be lucky to have a girl like you in my life." I said.

"Then why won't you take me? Why is the thought of us being in a relationship together so repulsive to you?" Clarisse asked, not being able to hold back her tears anymore.

"My rejection doesn't have anything to do with you Clarisse." I answered.

"Then who's it about, if not me? You said there's not another girl you're interested in, not even Annabeth. We both know you're single. And you keep saying you can't be with me only because you claim to know that it won't work. So what? Why won't you let me be with you?" Clarisse asked.

I hated what this was doing to her. I didn't want her to have to feel this pain. But she wasn't making any of this any easier on me.

"It nothing to do with you Clarisse. It's just I've got so much going on right now. What with Kronos going to return again one day, camp technically still being in danger as long as he's still out there, and then there's my prophecy with him, it's just a lot I have to handle all at once." I explained.

"Wait, prophecy? What prophecy?" Clarisse asked.

It was then that I realized what I just did. I let slip out that there was a prophecy. I couldn't believe I had done that.

"Percy, what do you mean about a prophecy? Is there something you're not telling me?" Clarisse asked unsurely.

Just by looking in her eyes, I knew I completely blew my cover. She knew I was hiding something, something that I was refusing to tell her. And that she knew there was something big going on for me and she didn't want me leaving her in the dark anymore.

"*sighs* Alright, I guess since I slipped, you should know. You know how I left camp to help you retrieve the fleece because I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, and I wanted to help in any way I can?" I started.

Clarisse nodded her head yes.

"Well, even though Dionysus elected you to go on the quest, I had a feeling it was also my quest. After the attack from Luke's Colchis Bull at camp, Luke came to me. He said something about there being a prophecy, and that I apparently play a big role in it. Later, I went to Chiron and asked him if he knew anything about it, he said he didn't. But he was concerned if what Luke said was true, then there was a lot more at stake than our very survival. So, Chiron had me consult with the Oracle in the attic of the Big House, and she confirmed that Luke was indeed telling the truth. That there really was a prophecy and I did indeed play a big role in it. The Oracle said it all started when Luke stole Zeus' master thunderbolt and was to continue with two cousins grappling over a fleece. A fleece being grappled over by the son of the seas, and the lightning thief. Dionysius confirmed to me that the Oracle was referring to me and Luke fighting over possession of the Golden Fleece. And that was when the Oracle revealed the prophecy to me." I explained.

"So, the quest was just as much yours as it was mine." Clarisse stated, rubbing the tears off her face and out of her eyes.

"It appears so, yeah." I replied.

"And the prophecy?" Clarisse asked.

"_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,"_

"_Shall reach twenty against all odds,"_

"_And see the world in endless sleep,"_

"_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,"_

"_A single choice shall end his days,"_

"_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

Clarisse was speechless when I told her the prophecy.

"It basically means that Kronos will return again, and he'll stop at nothing to destroy us all. And only a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, can stop him and save Olympus and the world from his wrath. This one half-blood will either be our salvation, or our destruction. I know the prophecy is referring to me because Kronos basically said so back at the Sea of Monsters. Despite Thalia being back, as far as I know, she has no knowledge of the prophecy at all. So, it can't possibly be her. It has to be me the prophecy is talking about." I explained.

"You'll, . . . You'll die?" Clarisse asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes. So that's why we can't be together. It'll only cause you pain. Regardless of who wins and who loses in this war, I'm going to make a choice that'll get me killed. No matter how it all ends, I'll die no matter what. And I don't want you to have to be anymore devastated about it than what you already will be." I explained as I came over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

Clarisse was speechless. She was shocked and silent in place. It took a moment for her to gather herself so she could speak again. During that moment, the storm outside seemed to get even stronger than before. I didn't know if this was coming naturally or if Zeus was doing this for whatever reason. But I didn't care either way.

"Does Chiron know about this?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah. Chiron knows everything. And so far, he hasn't been very encouraging about it." I answered.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Clarisse asked.

"Aside from you just finding out right now, no. No one else knows about this, and I'm hoping I can keep it that way unless I feel otherwise." I answered.

"Not even Annabeth, Grover, or Tyson know about this?" Clarisse asked.

I had to take a minute to give myself a little space at that question. So I went to lean against the windowsill that had the drape of it closed.

"The only thing they know about the prophecy is that I'm destined to either save or destroy Olympus and the world. They don't know any more than that. And again, unless I feel otherwise, I'd rather have them not know anything else about the prophecy altogether." I answered.

"And it's only because of this prophecy that you say we can't be together?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes. If there was no prophecy or if it was at least not referring to me, I'd be more than happy to say _yes, I would love to be your boyfriend_. But there is, and it is about me, so I can't do it." I answered.

Clarisse seemed to be in deep thought about what I had just revealed to her. One moment, she'd be looking in one direction, then the next, she'd be looking in another. It was quite a while before she moved to stand in front of me and seemed to know what to say.

"So, nothing but this prophecy has been bothering you and is having you say no?" Clarisse asked.

"Yep." I confirmed.

Clarisse seemed to have taken a moment of thought before she spoke again.

"Then we'll make the best of it." Clarisse said in a determined tone.

"Say what?" I asked confused.

Instead of saying anything, Clarisse instead grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me in for another heated kiss. Only this was much longer than the other two, and much more needy as Clarisse also went right to shoving her tongue in my mouth. I responded as best as I could, but it wasn't much with how shocked I was about this kiss. The kiss went on until we were both out of breath, and breaking apart from each other's mouths, Clarisse had a look of determination directed to me. It was that moment that I could help but ask myself _How many times was this woman gonna godsmack me?_.

"Clarisse?" I breathed out.

"I don't care what prophecy there is or what it says. Our quest together made me realize just how much of a fool I've been by fighting my feelings for you. And I'm done lying and fooling myself. No more running from my fears. I'm not letting anything come between us anymore." Clarisse determined.

I was shocked. Even after learning what awaits us and that I only had under three years left to life, she was willing to still go along with being with me. She still wanted to be my girlfriend. I knew Clarisse was a very strong willed and resilient chick, but I don't think I ever expected her to be this sturdy and defiant. I knew for a fact that I wasn't with how I originally wanted to just be alone and handle this by myself. Now I was thinking that maybe I didn't have to be alone after all. Maybe there was at least one person I could rely on still.

"You're serious?" I asked.

Clarisse just kissed me again, but this was just a firm kiss to the lips that lasted for like five seconds. And with that, I knew she wasn't backing down. I still didn't think it was a good idea. But if she was truly willing to go with his, even knowing what she now knows, then I saw no reason for me to not do the same.

"Alright then." I responded.

"Okay." Clarisse said, moving so that there was no space between our bodies.

Just then, thunder started to shout from the skies like a cannon being fired in the middle of a war, and it sounded like there were heavy winds that were starting to form as well. It was a good thing these cabins were made to be stormproof, otherwise, we'd all be struggling a lot through this. Don't bother asking me how everything in this camp was stormproof. I don't know. Ask either Chiron or Dionysus, they know how.

"Well, it looks like you might not be able to make it back to your cabin with the weather being like this. If you want, you could hang here until the storm settles. Hate for your clothes to get as drenched as your raincoat." I offered.

"I'd love that. But there's just one problem with your statement." Clarisse said with that typical Clarisse La Rue smile forming on her face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm a little underdressed." Clarisse said as she unbuttoned her raincoat and revealed that she had no clothing underneath.

By removing her raincoat, Clarisse stood naked in front of me, with the exception of the pair of slide-on shoes she was wearing of course. And with how she was still stand against my twelve, her naked form was pressed against my body.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"When we made love last night, we honestly had no idea what we were doing. But now that we're a couple, why don't we fix that?" Clarisse stated as she pushed me back down on the windowsill and straddled me.

"I never knew how bad you could truly be." I joked as I traced my fingers up her legs and to her waist.

"Baby, you have no idea." Clarisse said as she removed my shirt and started to undress the rest of me while leaning down to kiss me again.

And indeed, as Clarisse said, I had no idea what exactly we were doing last night. But this time, we definitely did as I was now free from my clothes like her. Before we went any further, I brought one of her legs up and sat her foot on the windowsill. I helped her out of her slide-on shoe and tossed it away. Before I went to the other shoe, I started placing teasing kisses on her knee and thigh. Clarisse started to giggle and squeal at the attention I was giving her. She started running her fingers through my hair, encouraging me to not stop. After a few minutes, I placed her leg down and did the same with her other leg, brought it up, took of and tossed aside her slide-on shoe, and teasingly suck her knee and thigh.

"Hm, your good at this." Clarisse moaned.

"Beginner's luck." I replied as I placed her other leg down.

Clarisse snickered as she then raised herself and had me enter her. We both moaned at the union. Even though it was technically our second time, it seemed a lot like our first time for me as Clarisse started to lightly bounce on me. I placed my hands on her hips and started thrusting my hips up to meet her bounces.

"And to think everybody didn't think you had a bad side to yourself." Clarisse teased as our thrusts started to speed up.

"I could be doing so much more." I commented as I decided to prove my point and assaulted her bouncing tits.

"Oh my gods!" Clarisse gasped at the sudden assault on her tits.

I moved my hands to grope them as I used my mouth to suck and lightly bite them. Clarisse bounces started to speed out of control, and she grabbed my head pulled it tightly against her chest.

"Oh gods, don't stop! Don't stop. Keep going Percy! Keep going!" Clarisse exclaimed as one of her hands kept an iron grip on my head while the other started to claw at my back.

I let go of the breast that I was currently sucking on and moved it to grope her ass. To others, she may seem to have the typical beautiful woman body, but I was experiencing firsthand that she was very fit and had some fit muscles in her body. She had a little fat in her body, but more muscles.

"PERCY!" Clarisse screamed as she had her orgasm, releasing her sex juices on my crotch, and triggering my orgasm.

I groaned and was deeply breathing in and out as I released myself in Clarisse. I kept thrusting in her to make sure I could get all of my release out of me. Clarisse was heaving as she moaned to me releasing my load inside of her. We just took a moment to look at each other with nothing but want and love in our eyes, and we both had the goofiest smiles anyone could ever find on the two of us.

"That was amazing." Clarisse moaned.

"You know, you were right. It would be better to be with you rather than not be with you." I panted, placing my hand on her cheek.

Clarisse brought my hand to her lips and kissed the palm of my hand. She seemed so happy and alive than ever before.

"Good. Because I'm not leaving your side ever again." Clarisse said and then brought me in for another kiss.

Returning her kiss and wrapping my arms around her waist, I lifted us up and lead us to my hammock bed. With how well I know my cabin, I could walk around the place blindfolded. So I lead us on my bed and we just laid there, still kissing.

"You're definitely not gonna be leaving here with that storm going on." I said, referring to the storm still going on outside.

"Well, do you know of anything I can do until the storm settles?" Clarisse playfully asked.

"I may have an idea." I offered as I went back to kissing her.

Clarisse giggled into returning the kiss and wrapped her arms around me to hold me close, accepting my offer to spend probably the rest of the day with me.

-Line Break-

**(With how there aren't any other movies, this'll be going on pretty much as me making stuff up.)**

Even though the prophecy still did bug me from time to time, I actually wasn't as bother about it as before. And it was all because of Clarisse. Ever since we got together, we've been inseparable. After our time during that storm, which didn't stop until the next day, things got interesting. I offered to take Clarisse back to her cabin so she could get dressed there instead of having to have people see her in the nude. But she declined and just put on some of my clothes. How she looked was not the kind of look you'd see in Clarisse. She wore one of my wind shirts, which was my black under armor shirt. The thing though was that with how long I've had it, it nowadays hugged my figure pretty well, so when Clarisse put it on, it hugged her pretty tight to. With how she came in my cabin with nothing but slide-on shoes and a raincoat, she had no bra, so you could see her tits poke through the shirt. She found a pair of under armor pants that matched the shirt, with how it was just black. But they looked a little baggy on her, so they were a little big on her. She also barrowed a pair of my underwear, which I was iffy about. But she looked stunning either way in my clothes. She teased me with how I wasn't able to keep my eyes off her, or rather her chest.

-Flashback-

"You like what you see? You gonna propose to me?" Clarisse asked.

"What?" I asked, kinda lost.

"My eyes re on my face Percy. I'm not one of the Blemmyae, you know." Clarisse stated.

"Sorry." I said, looking away and blushing in embarrassment.

Clarisse walked up and hugged me.

"Relax Percy, I'm just messing with you. I like having your eyes on me. It lets me know of your promised." Clarisse said, grabbing my crotch.

"Woah." I grunted.

"Oh yeah, you know what I'm about baby." Clarisse said kissing me, which I returned.

-Flashback ends-

Clarisse didn't even bother keeping anything about us a secret. Once we left the cabin, Clarisse, holding my hand, lead me right to my table for breakfast. And whenever anyone asked, even Grover and Annabeth, Clarisse didn't hide anything. She didn't even bother to hide the fact that we got together from having sex, which shock Grover and Annabeth severely. Clarisse didn't tell them about how I tried to reject her though, or anything about the prophecy, which I was happy about. She explained that after helping her with her quest and seeing Drew trying to practically rape me, Clarisse decided that she was done hiding how she truly felt for me and wanted her and I to be a couple. And that I accepted her offer because I couldn't be any happier to know that someone could feel such strong emotions for me. Whatever anyone thought, whether it be positive or negative, didn't matter to us. We were happy together, and that was all that mattered. I did though hope that Grover and Annabeth would be happy for me. They weren't. Grover and Annabeth weren't willing to accept it considering how she treated me. They both though that this was just another way for Clarisse to hurt me. Needless to say, Clarisse and I were both offended, and we just left, not wanting to hear anymore from them.

Which leads us to now. After having to go on yet another life-threatening quest, I was finally able to relax with my girlfriend. It was Christmas Eve night. Clarisse and I were in my cabin, enjoying the holidays. We were sitting on a blanket and pillows I sat on the floor, enjoying ourselves. My mom had delivered some of her homemade treats that she only makes during Christmas time. It was my favorite part about the holidays, helping mom with her cooking. She sent us some sugar cookies in the shapes of candy canes, snowmen, stars, and Christmas trees, pretzel rods coated in white chocolate and sprinkles, peanut butter buckeyes coated in Hershey chocolate, peanut butter blossom cookies with Hershey kisses on them, and Oreo balls. Basically, Oreo cookies smashed up and rolled up in balls and then, like the buckeyes, coated in melted chocolate.

"So, this is what you and your mom do during the holidays?" Clarisse asked, munching on a pretzel rod.

"Yep. During the holidays, there never is such a thing as eating too much junk food." I answered, eating a sugar cookie.

"If her cooking is as good as her desserts, we should talk Chiron into hiring her as the camp's cook." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." I replied.

As much as I liked this place, I missed my mom. I thought a lot about her and couldn't help but worry about her sometimes. She was attacked and kidnapped by a monster once before, I didn't want anything like that happening to her again.

"Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning my head to her.

She took a peanut butter blossom cookie and took the Hershey kiss off it.

"Come and give your girlfriend a big kiss." Clarisse said and then put the Hershey kiss in between her lips and puckered them as she leaned towards me, waiting for a kiss.

I raised an eyebrow and snickered a little. Clarisse has always been quite a tease, and a person who isn't afraid of showing her mischief side. But I leaned in as well anyways and kissed her as requested. The kiss went as her and me chewing up the Hershey kiss and having a tongue battle with it. Eventually, our kiss lead to us undressing until we were both completely naked. Clarisse then laid me down on my back and things started to heat up. Completely forgetting about the rest of my mom's Christmas treats, things got intimate for us.

"You're Poseidon's son. You know how to work your waters." Clarisse stated with that mischief smile of hers on her face.

"That's one way of looking at it." I replied.

"Let's see how you work a woman's waters." Clarisse challenged.

Even though I thought I knew what she meant by that, I couldn't help but feel a little confused by her statement. But my guess ended up being proven wrong when she moved to sit on my face. I was godsmacked. Even how the months we've been together in, this woman just never ceased to amaze me with whatever mischief she comes up with. This was yet another new surprise she was throwing at me. One of the traits about her that so strongly attracted me to her.

"Show me how you work those waters baby." Clarisse said, humping my face.

I went along with what she wanted and started to eat her up. Clarisse was shallowly breathing as she was slowly turning her head back and forth. And with how the majority of my sight was blocked by her ass, I couldn't see much of anything else. But I was pretty sure that mischief smile of hers was still on her face. This woman just really drove me over the edge. She drove me so crazy that I thought if the prophecy actually doesn't kill me, this daughter of Ares was. Just everything about her was really turning me on so much, it actually started to ache a little.

"Oh, is that for me?" Clarisse asked playfully.

With how I was still eating her out, I was way to occupied to answer her at all.

"Well ho, ho, holy shit. How very sweet of you." Clarisse said and then leaned down and started to suck my erection.

The feeling of her blow jobbing me had me moaning into her, which had her moaning on me. What Clarisse started off as her having me work her waters, she turned into a 69 position. I started to gently move in and out of her mouth, not being able to help but want to feel myself completely in her mouth. The only sounds that could be heard in my cabin was the sounds of both of us moaning and sucking and slurping sounds. I had no idea how long we were at it, only that it was for quite a while. And our 69 didn't stop until we both had our orgasms. We both gave each other's sexes one last kiss before Clarisse slowly started to rise to her hands and knees, trembling during it.

"Wow, I can't believe you had us do that." I commented, crawling out from underneath her.

"You know me baby. I'm just full of surprises. One of us has to be at least." Clarisse replied.

"I can be full of surprises when I want to." I said as I got in a kneeling position.

"Maybe, but not by much." Clarisse teased.

I didn't pay that teaser much heed as I couldn't help but admire my girlfriend's ass. But hearing her comment did give me a mischief idea. True, I wasn't the one who often started the naughty things going on between us. Clarisse was the one who would do that. But I felt a sudden urge to try it out for once. So, I slowly made my way up to her.

"Hm, well then, how about I change that." I offered as I spanked her, causing her to gasp.

Then without warning, I rammed myself inside of her and not bothering to give her any time, just went right to pounding her.

"OH GODS! OH! OH! OH YES PERCY, YES!" Clarisse yelled and panted.

I leaned down onto her and started to squeeze her boobs in my hands as I continued to pound inside of her. Clarisse was moaning and thrashing her head around like a madwoman. She even started punching the floor and tightly gripping on the blanket we were still on. It was like for however long it was until Clarisse had another orgasm. With how I hadn't reached my orgasm yet, but still needed to reach it with how I was getting there, I moved us into a sitting position with me still being in Clarisse. Starting to get back to thrusting up her, I started to kiss and suck on her shoulder and grope her boobs again. Clarisse was moaning until she turned her head around and brought me in for a heated make out session. This went on until I finally reached my orgasm.

"Oh Percy, that was wonderful." Clarisse moaned.

"Merry Christmas to us." I commented.

Clarisse just giggled and brought me in for another kiss, and then leaned her head against mine. Ever since our first time the night camp celebrated Thalia's return, Clarisse and I had become so close and kept getting even closer, that I felt like I couldn't go on in life without her. Prophecy or not, I couldn't imagine going on not having her by my side anymore.

"I love you." I said.

Clarisse looked up shocked at what I just said.

"What?" Clarisse aske shocked.

"I love you Clarisse La Rue." I repeated.

Clarisse just took a moment before she smashed her lips on mine for another heated kiss. The kiss didn't stop until we needed to breathe.

"I love you to Percy." Clarisse started ass he started kissing me all over my face.

"Oh gods, I love you so much Percy." Clarisse said as we laid down, still kissing.

Back on the floor, I covered us up with the blanket and lead our heads to the pillows. We just laid down, holding each other until we passed out. When I woke up, I was expecting to find her still next to me. But I was shocked to find that she wasn't. I looked around and found no sign of her. There was no sign of struggle anywhere though, and her clothes were gone to, so it was safe to assume that she was perfectly fine. But I wanted to make sure just to be safe. So I got up from the floor and started to get dress. As I finished, I was about to go look for Clarisse, but she ended up coming back.

"Clarisse, there you are. I was just about to head out looking for you." I said.

"Oh Percy." Clarisse said, running up to me and crushing me in a tight hug.

It was then that I noticed that Clarisse had a few dried-up tears on her face, and she seemed really emotional about something.

"Clarisse, are you okay? You don't seem like your usual self. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas to us again Percy." Clarisse responded with a tear-filled smile.

I just looked at her confused, not getting what she meant by that.

"Percy, I'm pregnant." Clarisse clarified.

I just looked at her shocked for a moment.

"A . . . A baby? We're having a baby?" I got out, which Clarisse nodded yes to.

"Oh my gods, that's wonderful! We're gonna be parents!" I said happily as I lift Clarisse up in my arms and spun us around. I placed her back down on her feet and kissed her with everything I had.

"We're gonna be parents." I said happily.

"We're starting our own family." Clarisse happily said as we held each other very tightly, not wanting to let go.

-Line Break-

After eight and a half months of Clarisse still carrying our baby, Clarisse and I were almost ready to have our child. Clarisse and I moved all of her things into my cabin. She figured that since we're gonna be parents, there was no sense of living in two separate cabins anymore. And we even were able to get a crib ready for our baby when he or she arrives. Everyone was shocked when we told the news, but no one more than Chiron and Dionysus. Dionysus practically freaked out, saying the other gods needed to be told of this immediately. Chiron didn't seem to know how to process this. Couldn't quite blame him. I mean, what's going on for Clarisse and I hasn't ever happened here in camp before. As for everyone else, some people were truly happy for us. Some other tried to be happy, but Clarisse and I could tell they were pretty much on the same page as Chiron, they didn't know how to process this really. And then there were the ones that didn't like it one bit for whatever reason. But they didn't give us such a big deal of it because they knew Clarisse wouldn't hesitate to break something of theirs, and I wouldn't hesitate to practically drown them or something with the water. Clarisse and I could tolerate people giving us hell about us being in a relationship. But there was no way in hell we were going to let anyone criticize our baby. Which lead to us having a bit of a rough conversation with Chiron.

"Percy, Clarisse, do you two know what this could mean for us all?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, as far as we're concerned, Percy and I are going to be parents, and we're having a baby. What's there to be worried about?" Clarisse asked.

"This is a second-generation demigod Clarisse. This child could as big of a threat than any monster we encounter here." Chiron answered.

"Excuse me? Are you saying we created a villain here? Are you saying that by starting a family of our own, we've endangered everyone's lives? We become no different than Luke in this conflict?" I asked, feeling very upset with Chiron right now.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying with your child being born of two demigods, this child will have the chance of being much more powerful than the average demigod. And Percy, you're the son of Poseidon. That fact alone put you at risk of Zeus and Hades' wrath. This could greatly threaten all of the gods and them wanting your child dead." Chiron answered.

"No way in hell am I letting anyone, or anything harm my child." I said.

"Neither am I. I'll be damned before I let anyone take my son or daughter away from me." Clarisse said, taking my hand in one of hers and using her other hand to caress her pregnant belly.

"And what about the prophecy? Percy, have you forgotten your prophecy? The hands of Hades will claim your soul as you fall in battle. And when you die, Clarisse and your baby will be left alone. Your child will be forced to grow up, never knowing his or her father." Chiron explained.

Honestly, I actually never once thought about the prophecy after Clarisse told me that she was pregnant on Christmas. I was so excited about being a father and having a baby with Clarisse, that the prophecy actually never occurred to me for a single second. I somehow completely forgot that when I turn twenty at the end of this war, I was going to die whether or not we win this was against the Titans. And by the look on her face, I assumed that it was the same for Clarisse. She forgot about the prophecy somehow to. But she was able to recover from this realization before I was able to.

"All the more reason to make sure we win this war Chiron." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse, you can't prevent a prophecy from coming true. Delay it, maybe, but only if you're able to find a loop in it. But that doesn't end up being the case. You know Percy won't be able to live on from this war in the end." Chiron stated.

"We'll be fine Chiron. We'll find a way around this and Percy will be able to survive. He's made it this far, hasn't he? And he's proven over and over again that he's just as strong as anyone else here could ever be, right? So I don't care what the prophecy says or what everyone thinks. Percy will win and he will live. I know it." Clarisse said, putting her foot down on this.

"How can you be so sure you'll still have this family that you and Percy crave for?" Chiron asked.

"Because we have a child on the way, and I know Percy would never give up or let himself lose, knowing there a baby of his to fight for now." Clarisse answered.

I just looked at her lost. I wanted to believe the exact same thing as her, but now being reminded of the destiny that awaited me, I wasn't too sure anymore. Clarisse, seeming to sense my confusion, turned her attention towards me.

"I know you'll survive Percy. it's what my heart tells me. Like you once said, your mind can play tricks on you, but heart never does you any wrong. Mine tells me that after this war, we'll be free to have the family we both want. I have no doubt about that. I'm not gonna lose you to Kronos. You'll be our salvation, and you'll be the daddy our child will need." Clarisse said with complete confidence and determination.

I honestly didn't quite feel the same confidence that she felt. But she seemed perfectly sure of what she was talking about. If she was confident in believing for the best, then I saw no reason to try and hope for the same, regardless of what lies ahead.

"If Clarisse can still be willing to fight for what we have and know we'll get through this somehow, then I'm willing to do the same. Chiron, prophecy or no prophecy, I'm not letting any harm come to my baby. And as for those who might see him or her as a threat, then we'll just prove them wrong. And as far as I see it, the only way to do that is if we give this child what every child needs growing up. A home where it surrounded by love, tender, nurturing, care, and two parents who will offer the absolute best life we can offer. And worrying about the worst doesn't fall in any of those categories. So regardless of what others may think, can you please promise to help us for the sake of this innocent child?" I lectured.

Chiron still didn't seem convinced that what we were saying was gonna go as well as we claimed. But he also knew that we weren't going to take no for an answer, and that we weren't backing down. I just hoped that Chiron had at least a piece of himself that was proud of us and what we were doing.

"I suppose I could try." Chiron sighed.

"Oh no." Clarisse suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong Clarisse?" I asked.

"I think my waters just broke." Clarisse groaned in pain, looking like she could faint at any minute.

"Oh boy." I went.

"Quick, get on." Chiron said, crouching down.

I helped Clarisse get on Chiron's back and got on right after. Then Chiron galloped over to the Infirmary where we found a bed to put Clarisse on and Chiron went straight to getting help with this. I staid with Clarisse and held onto her.

"Oh gods, this hurts so much." Clarisse groaned in pain.

"Clarisse, it's okay, just stay calm. Everything's gonna be alright." I said, trying to sooth her.

Clarisse seemed and sounded like she was in serious pain. I tried to help her as best as I could, but it felt like a hopeless cause with how I've never been in a situation like this before. I've never felt so helpless in my life before, having to be there with her but not knowing of what to do, hear her scream and yell in pain, but not know exactly of what I could possibly do to make this any easier for her, even if only a little, it just drove me nuts. Eventually, Chiron came back with some doctors. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Tyson all follow behind them. After a few checks, they determined that the baby was in the wrong position and needed to perform a C-section. We were all asked to leave the room. I didn't want to leave, and Clarisse didn't want me to leave either. But the doctors said that I had to so they could perform the operation to safely help Clarisse deliver the baby.

So, because of that, we were all forced to leave the Infirmary until told we were allowed to come back inside. Tyson and Grover practically had to drag me out just so I would leave, with how I didn't want to leave at all. But we all did leave and waited outside to be able to come back inside. I was just standing in front of the Infirmary's door for what felt like an eternity to me, looking silently at the door with a stern face and tears slowly flowing down my cheeks. Everyone else was either pacing around or sitting down on the Infirmary's porch. Grover eventually came up and hugged me tightly and kept whispering that everything was going to be fine. But nothing he said was gonna make me feel any better until I got back inside. And that's what I told him, that nothing was gonna be fine for me until I was back inside with Clarisse. And that I shouldn't be outside, I should be inside with her, helping her get through this. Grover, seeing that trying to calm me down was just a useless attempt to defuse the tension a little, just went back to settling with the others. And after that, again, for what seemed like an eternity, everyone else just sat down or paced around, while I just stood in front of the Infirmary's door, waiting to hear news of Clarisse and the baby.

After a while, the doctor finally came out and told us we were good to come back in. I went right inside with everyone else follong behind me. I went to Clarisse's side.

"Clarisse?" I asked, grabbing her hand in mine.

Clarisse, who was starting to wake up, looked over to me and tightened her hand over mine.

"Percy." Clarisse whispered.

The doctor explained that Clarisse was put under narcosis so they could perform the surgery, but she was gonna be fine, just a little tired and drowsy for a while. Other than that, Clarisse had nothing to worry about. She was gonna be just fine, which was a relief to us.

"That's good to hear." I commented.

"On that happy note, may I introduce to you your healthy baby boy." The doctor offered as a nurse came in, hold a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

Clarisse and I gasped at those words.

"Here you go, Mr. Jackson." The nurse said, gently offering me my newborn son.

"Thank you." I said, taking and holding my baby in my arms for the first time.

He was so small, barely two and a half kilograms, and I was scared I'd hurt him. I slowly moved over onto the bed next to Clarisse, who was more than thrilled to meet our baby boy to. He had a soft fluff of hair on his head, which was the same color as mine, jet-black. And when he opened his eyes to look at his mommy and daddy, there was pure blue, just like his mommy's eyes. He was a boy with his dad's hair and his mom's eyes, and he was just so adorable. Everyone else couldn't help but smile.

"He's perfect." Clarisse whispered as I let her hold our son in her arms.

After admiring my baby for a moment, I had a thought hit me.

"Wait, how is he a healthy baby if he only weighs like five pounds? Isn't that a bad sign?" I asked the doctor.

"Normally, yes. 2.5 kilos is about 5.11 pounds, and that is a preemie weight. It is not the weight of a healthy child at full term. Any baby that size after 9 months would have to be looked at as being either truly premature and not 9 months old, or underdeveloped genetically and their survival would be suspect by any competent physician. Infants at 2.5 kilos are at high risk for lung deficiencies and usually need to be intubated rapidly right after birth. And that is a matter for an expert at that. Intubating an adult can be difficult enough even for an experienced EMT, but intubating a tiny infant at that size, small enough to fit in one hand is an extremely itchy situation. The reality of it is almost always a bad one. But we're half-bloods, everyone here, even a second-generation demigod, are above and beyond mortal standards. All we had to do was give the little guy some nectar, and a strong dose of it with an Olympian blessing, curtesy of my father Apollo. It'll keep the guy alive and well. As for his size and weight, it'll be a while. But the nectar will eventually begin to kick in and do it's work. The child may go through a bit of a growth spurt because of this, so you might want to make sure you have plenty of clothes to cover the little guy up with." The doctor explained.

"The wonders of nectar." I commented.

"Indeed, and it's a good thing we have nectar, which makes everything easier for us. It's a bit harder for mortals, even though treatment for this kind of thing has gotten much better for such high risk children as yours, and the Intensive Care units in the neonatal Departments of major medical centers are usually up to the task of caring for such children. In most cases however, such infants born outside any services such as those usually don't survive very long at all. A survivable body weight without the ICU treatment would be anywhere north of about 6.25 pounds and a normal body weight would be 7 pounds or more. If it's any consolation to you though, your baby seems to be quite a fighter already. He must already have a good deal of godly strength, just like his parents." The doctor added.

'That would explain why Clarisse would complain about the baby being a naughty little thing by constantly moving around and making her think she was gonna blow up, even when it seemed the baby was moving a little sooner than what he should've been able to. I guess demigod babies work pretty differently than mortal babies.' I thought to myself.

"Our special little child." Clarisse said, gently rubbing the baby's head with her thumb.

"So, what are you guys gonna name him?" Grover asked smiling.

"How about James? James Chad Jackson." I offered, which Clarisse smiled brightly at.

"I love it. James, my baby boy." Clarisse said and then place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

And with that, throughout the rest of the day, everyone was given a chance to meet our little boy.

-Line Break-

Well, to my surprise and delight, Kronos was defeated, the war with the Titans was over, we won, and I was actually still alive. Which meant I was free to live on and continue to be with the woman I loved, and my baby boy. Turns out the prophecy wasn't referring to my sword as the cursed blade or me as the demigod that end up dying. Turns out the prophecy was really referring to the dagger Luke gave to Annabeth back when they were younger, and he was the one who was destined to die. Not the results I was expecting really, but I was happy to take them. Because in the end, I was still alive, and I was able to stay and look forward to raising my child. I was just so happy as I sat on the hammock bed with my girlfriend in my lap and James being in her arms with me holding the little guy's small hand in mine.

"This is just perfect. You, me, and our son, living together here and free from fighting the Titans, it's just so amazing." Clarisse commented.

"Yeah, it is. I haven't been as alive as I do right now." I commented.

Clarisse turned her head towards me and had a huge smile on her face.

"I love you Percy." Clarisse said.

"I love you to Clarisse." I replied, kissing her, which she was more than happy to return.

James just happily gurgled away. After almost a whole year, the little guy was quickly growing up and getting pretty big. As the doctor promised us, James was indeed growing up and becoming quite a big, little guy. It was also a good thing that all of our family and friends were nice enough to offer us all the baby clothes they offered us for clothing James up. Quite a few of them he ended up outgrowing rather quickly, due to the nectar working it's magic on him. Clarisse and I just did nothing but admire our baby boy and enjoyed our time together. Eventually, James started to act like he needed and/or wanted something. I kinda picked it up when I started to get a whiff of an unpleasant smell.

"Smells like someone needs a diaper change." I stated.

"And a change of clothes to." Clarisse added before she kissed me one last time and got up to head to the changing table.

"Good thing we have more than enough to last for a while. Quite a bummer that some of them won't be used anymore. I know our friends had to go to some unusual lengths to get them for us." I commented.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that. I'm sure those spare clothes will be put to use eventually." Clarisse commented.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Oh, I think you can figure it out." Clarisse answered, turning her head towards me, smiling brightly at me.

"Clarisse, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't read minds. You'll have to be a bit more specific." Clarisse answered with that mischief smile on her face and that teasing tone in her voice.

"Are you pregnant again?" I asked.

Clarisse didn't answer. Just went straight to changing James' diaper. This woman still drove me crazy, still never ceased to amaze me, and was just as devious as ever with all of her mischief. But I loved her so much and I had a family with her. She changed my life so much and kept me out of my pit of despair. And I couldn't be any happier to have her. There was just one thing that I knew needed to be taken care of. So, I got up from my hammock bed and headed out.

"Where're you going Percy?" Clarisse asked as she noticed me getting up and heading out.

"Just taking care of something." I answered.

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh, I think you can figure it out." I answered copying Clarisse response and mirroring her mischief smile and teasing tone right back at her.

"Percy?" Clarisse asked confused.

I just winked at her and left. And I could've sworn I overheard Clarisse call me a sly bastard in a whispered voice right before she went back to cleaning James up. My son was gonna have the best Clarisse and I had to offer. But I knew for a fact that it wouldn't quite be the same as having two parents who not only truly loved each other, but who were also married to each other. And that was what I was setting out to do. To buy and engagement ring and ask Clarisse for her hand in marriage. Clarisse loved surprises, so I was gonna offer her the mother of all surprises. One that I knew she would love and be more than happy to accept. I was gonna marry my girlfriend. The fantasies of it all were absolutely breathtaking. So look out world, there was a woman here in Camp Half-Blood that was gonna get married soon, and her name will be Clarisse Jackson.

**Once again, I'd like to thank "Redwarrioroflight" for his one-shots "Perodite" and "Permeter". I'd also like to thank Brisingrblade09, Quirkista, Shadow Gumball Of Death, APseudonimo, Saropilise, Voltaire The Second, Ectojace195, MobBob,** **HK7747, LemonyNerd, and Allen Declan Harding, for their Percy x Clarisse stories. Because of all of these writers, they made my Percy x Clarisse one-shot possible. In case anyone's wondering, I started this one-shot the same time I started "Hestia's First and Final Mate". I wasn't able to finish this the same time as I did the Hestia one-shot because of work and my ideas for it didn't come to me as fast as my ideas for the Hestia one-shot. Plus, it was a short while after I posted the Hestia one-shot, I got my dominate hand and arm burnt at work, so I wasn't able to do any typing for a while, or much anything for that matter. But I still got it done, and I'm using my dominate hand again, so I'm happy. Burns have healed, scarring still has some ways to go though. Anyways, hope you all liked. As for the next one-shot I write, well, I've been offered some votes.**

**Nyx: 4**

**Annabeth: 2**

**Athena: 5**

**Aphrodite: 1**

**Rhea: 5**

**Amphitrite: 2**

**Khione: 1**

**Tethys: 1**

**So far for the popular vote, it's a tie between Athena and Rhea. So, because of this, I'm going to start on a one-shot for both of them like how I did for Hestia and Clarisse. I'll start a Rhea and an Athena one-shot, but I'm not gonna be able to get them both finished at the same time. At least, that's not likely gonna be the case. It'll all really depend on how fast my ideas for them come to me. So far, I've actually got quite a few for them as well for a few others. Either or, I'll have them done as soon as I can. And whatever one-shot I do after Athena and Rhea will depend on what votes I get in the reviews. Until then, stay tune for future one-shots, enjoy my other one-shots and stories, if you haven't yet, and I'll be seeing you all later. Until then, keep enjoying my other stories and one-shots.**


End file.
